


Let's kiss some frogs

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: AU, F/M, Kissing Booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has a kissing booth, Danny doesn't know how to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's kiss some frogs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck this is, but here it is. 
> 
> It starts with Danny's POV, but the rest is Mindy... Which might be a bit confusing but I don't even now how to write anymore, so this is the best I've got.
> 
> Your comments give me life <3

_It was Mindy’s idea. She’d said something about not wanting to pour ice water over her head, because it would mess up her hair, and then she’d gotten into a lengthy debate about how she wanted to show her support but without the ice water no one would know and how would she ever get on Time Magazine’s list of the 100 Most Influential People in the World if she didn’t do something influential and honestly… he’d stopped listening after that._

_She berated him for ignoring her, and then came up with the idea. It was a pretty good idea, too. At least… Before he realized what exactly that idea entitled._

_She wanted to have a ‘fair’ at the practice. With booths and candy floss and clowns and games and everything, and she wanted all the money they earned to go to a good cause. It was a really good idea. One that would not only get Mindy on the map (which he suspected was her main reason for doing this) but also get the practice **and**  the cause some recognition._

_And it **was**  a good idea, it really was. Except… Mindy wanted a kissing booth._

-

Mindy looked around at the small collection of booths and smiled happily. She had totally outdone herself.  People were milling around talking excitedly amongst themselves, eating candy floss and laughing. Sure, she’d had an idea of how she wanted this to play out, but she’d never thought how fun it would actually be to just look at people. Usually when she went to things like this, she’d be the one eating candy floss (and okay, yeah she’d had 2,  _maybe 3_ of those already, but hey she ran the show, she could eat as much candy floss as she wanted) and chasing after some guy she’d seen at one of the booths. It almost always ended with her kissing said guy, smearing candy floss all over him, and forgetting about him the next day.

This time was different though, because this time she was actually getting paid to kiss guys. And girls. And even some kids… And she didn’t actually get the money herself, they were going to a Breast Cancer awareness-thing that she was actually pretty passionate about, but still. The kissing thing was all for her.

So the idea of a kissing booth had been really great. She just knew that she’d find Prince Charming immediately, and then she’d spend the rest of the day kissing him. But it turned out, that in order to find your Prince Charming, you had to kiss a lot of frogs. _A lot._

Actually, come to think of it, there had mainly been frogs among her, ahem, customers. The first hour was fun enough. An old guy with a missing tooth had been first in line, and he’d maybe not been her idea of the perfect beginning, but he looked so happy when she placed a quick – very quick – close-mouthed kiss on his old, wrinkly mouth. It made her feel like she was doing something good. Like, that old guy would totally go home to all his friends and brag about kissing an incredibly hot, caramel-colored, bad-ass doctor. He’d deposited the one dollar in the bucket, and practically jumped out of there. Or at least, that’s what she had imagined, because work called and next in line was a middle-aged woman with long grey hair and a sweet smile. She only wanted a kiss on the cheek, and then she’d proceeded to tell her, how glad she was they were supporting the cause.

The next 4-5 people were teenage boys who blushed furiously when Mindy kissed them. Well, most of them did, one of them – a bratty-looking kid – tried deepening the kiss and no. Just no. She’d practically shoved him away, yelling after him to find someone he could handle with his little, weird teenage-hands.

-

After two hours she had to admit that a kissing booth wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Prince Charming had yet to show his face, and she was getting pretty tired of having to push Morgan away from her.

“Come on, Dr. L. I paid 10 dollars!”

“Okay, no. I’m not a hooker, Morgan. 10 dollars doesn’t get you a longer kiss!”

“But Dr. P. said….”

“You need to stop listening to Peter, okay.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Dr. P.?”

“Yeah, and the rest of them?”

“Oh, uhm. I guess they’re over by the dancers?”

“Ugh, I bet they are, those perverts.”

“Should I tell them to come over here and kiss you?”

“What? No! I mean… Actually, that may not be a bad idea. We need to make as much money as possible, and I just know Jeremy’s hiding a large inheritance from a dead Lord or something.”

-

Another hour later, and only Jeremy had been by. He’d obediently put money in the bucket and kissed her chastely. Then he’d winked and shot her a lame, sexist comment about his lips always being available and how she didn’t have to come up with a whole kissing booth scheme just to kiss him. She’d of course punched him and pushed him away, because ew, no. That ship had sailed a long time ago, and she was not about to board it again. No thank you!

After Jeremy there’d been a lull in her ‘clientele’, and she was casually scanning the crowd for possible kiss-worthy people when Peter showed up.

“Morgan says you want us to kiss you for money.”

“Okay, that’s gross. I want you to pay money for a good cause.”

“And then kiss you.”

“Well, I mean… Yeah.”

“So you want us to kiss you for money.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“Just pointing out the obvious.”

“It’s for a good cause!”

“And that good cause is, what… Your lack of love life?”

“HEY!”

Peter laughed and put 50 dollars in the bucket (whoa!).

“But I guess if you’re so desperate to kiss me, it’s almost a shame to deny you these smackers!”

“I am _not_ desperate!”

“Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes.”

“That is such a rape-y thing to say, Peter. Please don’t ever say that again. To any woman. Ever.”

“Sorry.”

Peter looked genuinely embarrassed and she took mercy on him and placed a quick peck on his mouth.

“Right, that’s it. Move along.”

She didn’t miss the high-five he shot Morgan when he walked away and she sighed heavily.

“I work with idiots.”

-

By hour 6 she was not only tired of the kissing booth, her lips were getting numb. Who knew how exhausting it was kissing strangers for six hours. And what was worse, Prince Charming still hadn’t shown up. And come to think of it, neither had Danny…

When she’d told him about the plan he’d seemed genuinely interested. He even complimented her on her selflessness (which was something she’d never actually heard before).

But then she’d mentioned the kissing booth and he’d freaked out. Probably because he was scared she was going to force him to man it. Like, who would want to kiss Sweaty Castellano?! Yeah, okay. So he was kind of hot in his own special macho-Italian way, but strangers wouldn’t know that. They’d just see his sweaty armpits and angry demeanor. They wouldn’t know how awesome he was underneath. Underneath the exterior, that is. Not… underneath his clothes, although she would bet that wasn’t bad either. Okay, whoa. That was not... Nope, not going there.

She’d sent Morgan off to find him. Not because she wanted to kiss him or anything, but she kind of wanted to know that he wasn’t just lounging around somewhere. He’d promised to participate!

And okay, the weird thing was that she  _had_ seen him several times. Sometimes she’d look up from kissing a stranger, and he’d be right there, out of the corner of her eye, staring. It was kind of creepy, actually. He’d pretend like he wasn’t watching, but then he’d be gone in a matter of seconds and she would be kind of doubting her own sanity for a moment.

She had no idea what his deal was, and honestly, the fair was closing in like 20 minutes and everyone had put money in the bucket. Even Betsy, Beverly and Tamra had been by. Tamra actually had surprisingly soft lips and Betsy was so busy blushing and giggling she barely even got a kiss. Beverly on the other hand, had just outright smacked their lips together. It was wrong on so many levels.

But at least they’d donated!

The last 20 minutes she was working on autopilot. Accepting money, kissing cheeks, foreheads, mouths. She was barely even noticing who she was kissing, much less who was in line behind them.

And then, suddenly, as if someone had been listening in on her weird internal monologue, Danny was there. Right in front of her.

He was holding a handful of 20-dollar bills and his face was blank.

“Finally!”

She wanted it to sound like an accusation, like  _where the hell have you been_ , but it came out sounding a lot more like  _I’ve been thinking about kissing you all day_ , which, if she was honest with herself (and she really tried not to be because that could be dangerous) she kind of had been. It wasn’t like it was a conscious thought or anything, there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her head, each time she kissed a guy that was almost handsome, that maybe Danny would be a better kisser. Or maybe Danny would hold her face in his large palms and she’d sigh into his mouth and… and there it was again. She shook her head, and looked at him expectantly.

His face was still predominantly blank, but there was an outline of a smile playing at his lips and it was distracting to her.

“Morgan said you wanted to kiss me.” He didn’t say it like Peter had, like he actually believed it. He sounded almost incredulous.

“That’s not what I meant, I just…” she trailed off, looking at him.

“For the cause.” He finished for her, and she nodded.

“Yeah, something like that.” She didn’t mean for her words to come out as a whisper, but the air was thick with something she couldn’t really explain.

“Right.” He didn’t make a move to walk away or do anything really, but there was a sort of dejected nature about his stance.

“Are those for me?” she pointed towards the bills in his hand, and he nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I… Uh, wanted to support the cause.” He stepped closer and she could feel her heart beating faster.

She reached for the bucket and he deposited all the bills into it.

She looked up at him through her lashes, and saw that he was suddenly way closer, bringing his body almost flush against hers.

Neither of them moved, but she was feeling brave, so she let her hand rest lightly on his arm.

“So?” He was so close that all she needed to do was whisper.

He moved a hand to cup her cheek, and she could feel what little air she had left being sucked out of her. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. She could see Danny’s face moving towards hers, and then his other hand cupped her other cheek and he was so close she could almost taste him.

And then, she could. His lips were softer than she imagined, softer than Tamra’s even, and his large palms on her face felt better than they had in her mind.

For a second she was frozen against him. She just let his lips move softly over hers and his hands caress her face, but then she willed her body to wake up and she kissed him back.

The softness of the kiss quickly shifted, and as her hands traveled up his back, his hands traveled down hers, towards her ass. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, as she opened her mouth slightly, and he nibbled at her bottom lip. Her hands were at his neck, pulling him closer to her, gasping into his mouth and reveling in his firm grip on her ass. This was it. This was the Prince Charming she’d been looking for all day, and it was kind of horrifying and weird and perfect that it turned out to be Danny Castellano.

Suddenly the slight sheen of sweat she could feel on his neck wasn’t disgusting or unwelcome, it was hot as hell, and she kind of wanted to run her tongue over it.

She withdrew her mouth from his, and moved to his throat, licking a line up to his ear. He immediately pulled back, and she wondered if she’d done something wrong, when she realized where they were.

Right. In public. At a fair. In front of all their coworkers.

Danny didn’t seem to mind though, as he just looked her in the eye, and shot her a filthy smirk.

“I hated it.” He said, and she could feel her heart plummeting to the floor. She was about to draw away, when he gripped her tighter.

“No, not  _this._  I definitely didn’t hate this.” He said, a bit softer, and she smiled softly at him.

“I hated seeing you kiss other people. That’s why I didn’t come by earlier. I just… I couldn’t stand it.” She nodded. She wanted to say something but for once in her life, she was actually speechless.

He moved closer to her, and she pulled him towards her, immediately kissing him again.

Someone was clapping in the distance, but all that mattered right now was Danny and Danny’s mouth and Danny’s hands and Danny’s body against hers.

He pulled back again, shortly after, a smile playing on his lips. “We should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah” she said, and pulled back further, ignoring the crazy voice in the back of her head, that told her to never let go.

“I’m like a proud dad!” She heard Morgan say, his voice sounding croaky like he’d been crying. But she couldn’t look away from Danny long enough to check if he actually was.

And then she was being pulled away. Danny’s hand was in hers and he was dragging her towards a cab and all she could think was: Holy shit, kissing booths are the best thing in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> AND HERE!  
> https://twitter.com/SigneHansen


End file.
